walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (em português: '''O Primeiro Dia do Resto da Sua Vida') '' é o nonagésimo nono episódio da série televisiva da AMC, The Walking Dead. Ele é o décimo sexto e último episódio da 7ª Temporada que foi ao ar no dia 02 de abril na AMC e na Fox. Sinopse O perigo continua se acumulando cada vez mais alto enquanto diferentes histórias desta temporada se chocam e enquanto o grupo elabora um plano intricado. Grandes Eventos *Dwight sugere aliança entre ele e o grupo de Rick para derrotar os Salvadores. *Sasha toma uma decisão difícil para evitar a morte de seus amigos por suas mãos. *Os Catadores se rebelam contra o grupo de Rick. *Negan e seus homens iniciam uma batalha em Alexandria. *A Colônia Hilltop e O Reino se unem à Alexandria e derrotam os Salvadores e seus aliados. *A Guerra contra Os Salvadores é declarada. *Morte e última aparição de Sasha Williams. Enredo O episódio inicia num espaço escuro e fechado, e nele, Sasha luta para se manter consciente. Enquanto uma música toca em um reprodutor de áudio, ela fecha os olhos e adormece. Em um flashback, Sasha é vista dormindo em um sofá, e Abraham a acorda e diz a ela que Maggie precisa de assistência médica, e que ele irá acompanhar o grupo de Rick até Hilltop para levar a jovem Greene ao médico. Sasha pede que ele fique, mas a decisão do homem já estava tomada. No presente, horas antes de Sasha ser colocada no local fechado, Negan traz uma bandeja de comida para a mulher em sua cela, e ele garante que ela não tem que morrer naquele dia, mas avisa que alguém do grupo de Rick terá que morrer. Em outro flashback, Sasha é vista sentada ao lado de Maggie olhando para um grande campo de vegetação aberta. Na prisão de Alexandria, Rick e o grupo após chegarem de Oceanside à noite, interrogam Dwight. Tara o repreende furiosamente por assassinar Denise, ao que ele responde que ela não era seu alvo pretendido. Em resposta, Daryl põe Dwight contra uma parede e o segura na faca, e o Salvador insiste que ele está do lado deles e se oferece para trabalhar com eles, dizendo que seu único motivo que o fez ficar com os Salvadores, foi Sherry, mas que agora ela já se foi. Tara pede a Daryl para matá-lo, mas ele fica de pé olhando para o bandido, enquanto ele adverte o grupo que Negan virá a Alexandria no dia seguinte com três caminhões com pelo menos 20 salvadores. Dwight, então, apresenta seu plano: ele sugere que eles ataquem Negan e seus homens enquanto eles estiverem em Alexandria. Após o ataque, Dwight mandaria uma mensagem pelo rádio para o Santuário dizendo ao resto dos bandidos que tudo está bem. Os salvadores que restaram no Santuário seriam pegos desprevenidos por Rick e o grupo usando os próprios caminhões dos Salvadores. Uma vez dentro, eles podiam reunir os trabalhadores para a sua causa, derrubar os Salvadores e destruir os seus outros postos avançados um por um. Por fim, Dwight volta para o Santuário depois que o grupo de Rick concorda com seu plano, mas Daryl promete matar Dwight depois que a batalha acabar. Enquanto isso, a Sasha dentro do local fechado, continua ouvindo música através de seus fones de ouvido. E continuando o mesmo flashback anterior, Sasha diz a Abraham que ela teve um sonho no qual ele morreu, mas o homem lhe assegura que nada de mal irá acontecer com ele e que ela deveria ficar em Alexandria quando ele partir. No presente, Negan diz a Sasha como ele planeja usá-la em seu ataque contra Alexandria. Ele insiste em executar três pessoas, mas Sasha negocia e decide matar apenas um, e o acordo então é fechado. Longe dali, em Hilltop, Maggie revisa o plano de Rick com Jesus e Enid, ela considera suas opções e contempla aderir à luta em Alexandria. Jesus observa que está feliz por ser ela quem toma as decisões difíceis, pois Gregory novamente está ausente. Em uma rua deserta, Carol conduz uma tropa do Reino em direção a Alexandria, e eles chegam ao bloqueio de carrinhos de compras previamente colocados por Richard. Morgan aparece, ainda emocionalmente instável, e promete caçar os salvadores sozinho, mas Ezekiel convence-o a lutar ao seu lado, e relutante, ele se junta a eles enquanto marcham em direção a Alexandria. Enquanto isso, Os Catadores chegam a Alexandria numa caravana de caminhões de lixo e bicicletas. Rick cumprimenta Jadis no portão e ela grosseiramente cumprimenta Rick, enquanto Daryl, Rosita e Aaron colocam explosivos em um caminhão de carga vazio fora do portão de Alexandria. Em direção a comunidade de Rick, a equipe de Negan trabalha para remover árvores cortadas que bloqueiam a estrada, atrasando sua chegada a Alexandria; Uma tática de distração secretamente empregada por Dwight. Negan suspeita que Alexandria é responsável, e lembra a Simon que eles têm um Plano B, e Eugene pede a permissão de Negan para se aproximar de Rick e tentar desarmar a situação antes de recorrer à guerra. De volta a Alexandria, um Catador observa Tara enquanto ela ajuda a montar um bloqueio fora do portão. Em uma varanda, Michonne dá instruções de manuseio de sniper a Farron (uma Catadora), e as duas aparentemente se dão bem. Ainda no escuro, Sasha continua a ouvir música em seus fones de ouvido. Ela luta para manter os olhos abertos, enquanto ela relembra de quando contou a Abraham sobre seu sonho. Mais um flashback é visto, e nele Sasha conta que ela e Abraham estavam numa praia, e que o homem foi para debaixo d'água e nunca mais ressurgiu. Abraham brinca que ele odeia a praia e se levanta para ir para a Hilltop. Sasha novamente pede para ele ficar de fora, dizendo que Maggie sabe se cuidar. Antes de partirem para Alexandria, ainda no Santuário, Negan e os Salvadores se mobilizaram para seu ataque a Alexandria. Na cela de Sasha, Eugene fala com a mulher sobre sua mudança de coração em relação à "medicação para alergia" (a pílula suicida). Ele garante que ela vai se acostumar com a vida no Santuário, mas Sasha se recusa a aceitar aquilo, e tem outro flashback com Maggie assistindo ao nascer do sol. Mais tarde, um Catador alerta todos em Alexandria para a chegada dos Salvadores. Rick assume sua posição no portão da frente, com Jadis agachada e escondida. A caravana de Negan chega e Eugene sai e tenta convencer Rick a se render. Rick hesita, atingido pela traição de Eugene, e pergunta onde está Negan. - Sou Negan - responde Eugene. Rick então dá a Rosita o sinal para detonar os explosivos. Rosita empurra o detonador, mas não há explosão. Antes que Rick possa alcançar sua arma, Jadis se levanta e aponta a arma para Rick. Simultaneamente, todos os Catadores se viram com suas armas contra os Alexandrinos. Negan sai de um caminhão e pede para um de seus Salvadores abrir o caminhão que contém os explosivos. Brion abre os portões para os Salvadores. Olhando a situação se desenrolar, Michonne tenta deixar seu posto na varanda do prédio mais alto de Alexandria para ajudar Rick, mas Farron a pára, segurando-a sob a mira de uma arma. Simon e Dwight removem um caixão que haviam trago em um de seus caminhões; Negan anuncia que Sasha está dentro, viva e bem. Ele oferece deixá-la viver se Rick entregar todas as suas armas, equipamentos de guerra e sobretudo o Daryl. Mesmo assim, Negan revela que irá executar um Alexandrino escolhido por Rick usando Lucille. Se ele recusar, Negan vai matar todos eles. Rick insiste em ver Sasha, e Negan dá pequenas batidas no caixão. Mais cedo, enquanto estavam indo para Alexandria, Sasha ainda ouve música em seus fones de ouvido. No mesmo flashback que estava tento, ela e Abraham se beijam, e ele lembra-lhe que colocar suas vidas em perigo pelos outros é o que eles fazem, e que Maggie e seu bebê são o futuro. Sasha concorda, admitindo culpa por sua declaração anterior sobre Maggie, e então ela decide partir com ele para a sua viagem condenada à Hilltop, no dia em que todos conheceram Negan. Enquanto o grupo de Negan se mobiliza para atacar Alexandria, ainda no Santuário, naquele dia mais cedo, Eugene dá um iPod com fones de ouvido para Sasha, e ela diz a Negan que quer viajar para Alexandria num caixão para que ela possa descansar. Ela pede uma garrafa de água, e Negan sinceramente agradece-lhe por se aliar a ele. Dentro do caixão, Sasha seleciona uma canção do iPod, e quando "Someday We'll All Be Free" de Donny Hathaway começa a tocar no iPod, e depois de um breve momento de pensamento, ela coloca a pílula de suicídio em sua boca e a engole com água. No presente, Negan abre a porta do caixão. Sasha, agora um caminhante, se agarra a ele, derrubando-o do caminhão. O grupo de Rick aproveita o caos que se segue e transforma e ataca os Catadores, e os Alexandrinos que estavam nos postos de guarda abriram fogo contra os Salvadores lá fora. Enquanto Michonne luta com Farron na varanda, Rosita é baleada, e pouco depois é escoltada por Tara. Rick tenta se juntar à luta, mas Jadis o mantém sob a mira de uma arma. Enquanto isso, um Salvador chamado Roy remove Sasha zumbificada de Negan, mas ela então passa a devorar o rosto de Roy enquanto Negan e Simon se escondem do tiroteio atrás de um caminhão. Negan grita a Simon que eles precisam colocar o Plano B em ação. Rick tenta fazer outro acordo com Jadis, mas ela atira no quadril do homem e o empurra para fora da plataforma. Na varanda, Farron ganha a vantagem e brutalmente bate em Michonne, antes de empurrá-la precariamente para a borda da varanda. Nas ruas abaixo, Os Salvadores e os Catadores ganham o controle da situação; Alguns Alexandrinos foram mortos, e vários estão sob custódia. Jadis leva Rick para Negan e ordena que ele se ajoelhe ao lado de Carl, que está cercado por mais de uma dúzia de Salvadores. Ela lembra a Negan do seu negócio - doze pessoas em troca da ajuda dos Catadores no ataque. Negan rapidamente lhe oferece dez. Rick e Carl olham com horror enquanto um corpo cai no chão, do alto da varanda onde Michonne está. Negan promete matar Carl e cortar as mãos de Rick usando Lucille como punição pela traição de Rick, mas Rick engole seu medo e refaz furiosamente sua promessa de matar Negan, independentemente das ameaças que ele faz. Negan olha para ele por um momento, antes de sorrir. Quando Negan se prepara para atacar Carl com Lucille, Shiva salta e mata um Catador nas proximidades. Carol e Ezekiel chegam com sua tropa do Reino em um ataque, assim como Maggie chega com os lutadores de Hilltop. Uma batalha segue quando os salvadores e os catadores são pegos desprevenidos. Rick e Carl juntam-se à luta, e Negan ordena um retiro enquanto Shiva mata outro de seus homens até a morte. Para sua fúria e surpresa, Negan vê Maggie, viva e bem, liderando os guerreiros de Hilltop. A luta é agitada, e inúmeros Salvadores e Catadores são abatidos. Morgan descarta sua arma vazia e começa a matar com sua equipe, juntando-se a Rick. As comunidades conjuntas conseguem derrotar com êxito os seus adversários. Os Catadores liberam bombas de fumaça e escapam na névoa, escalando as paredes e saindo pelo portão a pé. Negan e seus homens escapam em seus veículos sendo bombardeados com tiros. Antes de deixar o lugar, Negan confronta seus inimigos esticando seu dedo médio. Rick e Carl correm para onde Michonne foi vista pela última vez, e para seu alívio, eles encontram o cadáver de Farron no chão, onde esperavam encontrar Michonne. Eles a descobrem dentro do prédio, bastante machucada e Rick gentilmente abraça-a. De volta ao Santuário, Simon e Dwight informam a Negan que os preparativos estão em andamento para o plano B. Negan pergunta a Eugene como Sasha conseguiu morrer no caixão. Eugene supõe que ela ficou sem ar e Negan parece duvidoso, mas admite que é possível. Negan então se dirige a seu exercito de Salvadores no pátio. "Vamos para a guerra", ele declara para multidão de mais de 130 homens, e todos respondem com um "Sim Senhor!" juntos. Enquanto isso, Maggie e Jesus procuram a Sasha zumbificada no bosque. Maggie chora quando Jesus puxa Sasha para o chão para que Maggie possa esfaqueá-la, o que ela faz momentos depois. No cemitério, Gabriel preside o funeral de Sasha, e depois, membros de Alexandria, Hilltop e do Reino comemoram sua vitória. Carol senta-se na varanda com Morgan, que parece mais claro agora. Daryl encontra um dos bonecos de madeira de Dwight escondidos no portão da frente. Ele vê as palavras, "Não sabia", escrito nas costas. Na enfermaria, Tara senta ao lado de Rosita, e Rick segura a mão de Michonne enquanto ela descansa na cama. Maggie diz orgulhosamente a Rick que ela não era a responsável pelos eventos que salvaram Alexandria; Começou logo no início, quando Glenn tomou a decisão de salvar Rick no tanque em Atlanta. Foi essa escolha heróica que abriu o caminho para tudo que estava por vir. Por fim, Rick, Maggie e Ezekiel ficam em um pódio e se dirigem à multidão como líderes de suas respectivas comunidades: Alexandria, Hilltop e o Reino, unidos e prontos para a guerra. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes** *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Austin Amelio como Dwight *Tom Payne como Paul Rovia *Xander Berkeley como Gregory* Elenco Recorrente * Khary Payton como Ezekiel * Katelyn Nacon como Enid * Steven Ogg como Simon * Pollyanna McIntosh como Jadis * Thomas Francis Murphy como Brion** * Jason Douglas como Tobin** * Kenric Green como Scott** Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. (**) Aparece sem diálogo. Participação Especial * Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio * Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric * Cooper Andrews como Jerry * Carlos Navarro como Alvaro * Kerry Cahill como Dianne * Daniel Newman como Daniel * Elizabeth Ludlow como Arat * Mike Seal como Gary * Brian Stapf como Roy * Sabrina Gennarino como Tamiel * Dahlia Legault como Francine * Peter Zimmerman como Eduardo * Karen Ceesay como Bertie * Anja Akstin como Farron Não Creditados * David Marshall Silverman como Kent * Lucy Huynh como Lucy a Catadora * Josh Turner como Salvador tatuado * Skylar Felton como Jackson Wallace * Roe Digi como Salvador de gorro vermelho * Lee Vervoort como Salvador * Miguel Insignares como Salvador * Vincin Zo como Salvador * Hunter Watson como Salvador * Jake Kearney como Salvador * Cory Jones como Catador * Jonathan Realz como Catador * Marcus Pullin como Catador * Steve Conroy como Catador * Christopher Gaynor como Morador de Alexandria Trailer e Sneak Peek "Em Breve" Imagens Promocionais TWD 716 GP 1107 0501-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0264-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0267-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0217-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0231-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0241-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0010-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0260-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0270-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0103-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0115-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-eugene-mcdermitt-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0166-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0242-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0244-RT.jpg Twd-716-99.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0278-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0113-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-rick-lincoln-3-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0306-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0117-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0102-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-eugene-mcdermitt-2-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0254-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0064-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0059-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0165-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-sasha-martin-green-2-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0211-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0076-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0150-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0205-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0242-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0184-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0140-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0037-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-ezekiel-payton-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0128-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0034-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0053-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0213-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0225-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0090-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0259-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0128-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0019-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0111-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-maggie-cohan-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0311-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0315-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0118-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0144-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0281-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0123-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0140-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0266-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0303-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0070-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0436-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0431-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0426-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0306-RT.jpg Curiosidades *O título desde episódio vem da frase que Negan diz para Sasha após esta última decidir aparentemente se juntar aos Salvadores: "Bem-vinda ao seu primeiro dia do resto da sua vida." ** Por outro lado, refere-se ao fato das comunidades iniciarem a luta contra Negan, e começar um novo dia, uma nova vida, como pessoas livres. * Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha Williams) e a saída dela do elenco principal da série, tendo sido parte dela desde a terceira temporada. * Este é o episódio com o título mais longo até agora, os outros foram Tell It to the Frogs, When The Dead Come Knocking, '' 30 Days Without An Accident,'' Four Walls and a Roof, What Happened And What's Going On e The Day Will Come When You Won't Be. * A música usada nesse episódio foi Someday We'll All Be Free (Um dia todos nós estaremos Livre) de Donny Hathaway (é a música escutada por Sasha enquanto ela viajava trancada no caixão, antes do suicídio) * Originalmente este episódio foi intitulado Do It Now *Este episódio é de 85 minutos de duração, de acordo com a programação da AMC. *Este é o duodécimo episódio estendido nesta temporada e o décimo oitavo episódio estendido em geral. *Este é o episódio com a cena mais curta de pré-créditos. *Sasha Williams é a décima sétima personagem principal a morrer, e o último membro de sua família a ser morto. *Após a morte de Sasha: **Nenhum dos membros da família Williams está vivo. **Nenhum dos membros do grupo original de Tyreese está vivo. **Nenhum dos personagens que se juntaram à comunidade prisional no final da 3ª temporada estão vivos. **Nenhum dos sobreviventes da gripe prisional está vivo. **Judith é a única personagem introduzido na 3ª temporada que ainda está viva. *Este episódio teve a maioria das cenas adaptadas de "Volume 19: March To War": **Rick e Daryl tomam a decisão de confiar em Dwight. **Negan chega em Alexandria com um grupo de salvadores em diversos caminhões. **A frase de Negan para Rick sobre como ele "pensou que ele estava fazendo merda" antes do conflito é retirado da Edição 112. **A luta de Michonne na varanda é adaptada da Edição 113. **Os lamentos de Negan sobre a necessidade de matar Carl são da Edição 114. **Rick acreditando que Michonne foi a que pulou da torre, mas depois a encontrou viva. **Shiva devorando em um inimigo antes de Negan mata Carl e a chegada subseqüente das forças de Hilltop e do Reino é adaptado da Edição 114. **A cena na enfermaria e a declaração de guerra de Negan aos seus homens. *A morte de Sasha e sua revelação como um caminhante é adaptado da morte de Holly na Edição 119, e sua mordida em Roy é adaptada da Edição 120. *Scott Gimple admite que não queria adaptar a cena do "cavalo de tróia" dos quadrinhos, pois em Fear The Walking Dead já tinha usado essa situação no episódio "Captive", quando Madison Clark levou Reed zumbificado e disfarçado para Connor em troca de Travis Manawa e Alicia Clark. *Este é o único episódio desta temporada em que um personagem vivo é morto por um andador. *Maggie chama as pessoas do lixão neste episódio de "Catadores", a primeira vez que eles são chamados com este nome desde que eles apareceram em "Hearts Still Beating". *Judith diz suas primeiras palavras neste episódio, "Mama". *Este episódio marca a primeira vez que um animal matou sobreviventes vivos. *O flashback de Sasha com Abraham foi um flashback voltado para "Last Day On Earth" (6x16) antes deles decidirem se juntar a Rick para levar Maggie até Hilltop. **O flashback de Sasha com Maggie foi um flashback voltado para "Them" (5x10) quando as duas assistem ao pôr do sol juntos depois da tempestade. * O final do episódio contém um tributo intitulado "In Memory of Bernie Wrightson," uma idéia implementada pelo produtor executivo e diretor de efeitos especiais, Greg Nicotero, que declarou: "Um verdadeiro gênio e amigo muito querido morreu esta noite. Eu conheci Bernie Wrightson graças a Frank Darabont há anos e nos tornamos grandes amigos. foi uma honra para mim trabalhar com ele projetos de cinema pelo menos uma dúzia. Generoso, talentoso, engraçado, e verdadeiro amigo e vai viver para sempre. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de expressar o quanto eu era inspirado nele. RIP BERNIE. Referências Categoria:Episódios da 7ª Temporada Categoria:Season Finale